There is a need for better harvesting efficiency, with less loss of harvested produce to the ground, in the mechanized picking of small fruits and produce, such as blueberries. Blowers and fans are often used with conventional harvesting systems to remove debris from the harvested material. However, beyond debris removal, these conventional fan systems fail to aid the harvesting and transport of the produce. Therefore, a need exists for improved fan-powered assistance, to aid in the mechanized harvesting and transport of small produce.
The following is a disclosure of the present invention that will be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed figures are not necessarily to scale and that the embodiments are sometimes illustrated by fragmentary views, graphic symbols, diagrammatic or schematic representations, and phantom lines. Details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.